Accidentally in love
by LLoiza
Summary: Então você disse, "Qual o seu problema, James?" Qual o meu problema? Eu não sei, bem, talvez eu esteja apaixonado...


Eu continuava seguindo a garota de longos cabelos ruivos e lindos olhos verdes; mas no momento eu só podia ver suas madeixas acaju, pois ela estava de costas para mim.

Insatisfeito com isso, a alcancei e a virei, segurando seu braço o mais delicadamente possível. Ela bufou e me olhou com desprezo. Meu Merlim, como eu amo esses olhos tão verdes!

- Meu lírio do campo, coloque um sorriso nesse rosto lindo e vamos passear pelos jardins, podemos empurrar o Almofadinhas no lago da Lula Gigante! – Eu disse, segurando meu melhor amigo com a outra mão. – Vai ser divertido!

Lily pareceu considerar a idéia por um instante, mas logo me respondeu acidamente:

- Mesmo que me agrade a idéia de ver Sirius nadar com a Lula, a repulsa por sua presença é bem maior. – Disse ela, me fuzilando com o olhar.

- Vamos Lily, você sabe que me ama! – Disse, sorrindo abertamente, enquanto soltava Almofadinhas. Minha ruiva apenas rolou os olhos.

- Sinceramente, qual é o seu problema, James? – Ela disse se desvencilhando de minha mão e indo embora.

- Ela quer que eu faça uma lista? – Disse Sirius, me arrastando dali. – Não sei como você ainda não desistiu, Pontas.

Eu fiquei calado enquanto íamos para o salão comunal. Afinal, qual era o meu problema?

----//----//----//----//----//----//----//----

Sentada debaixo de uma árvore próxima ao lago, lendo um livro. Lily não fazia idéia do que a aguardava.

Ela estava sozinha e eu também. Postei-me logo à sua frente.

- Bom dia, minha flor! – Eu disse sorrindo.

- Vai embora. – Ela ordenou, sem ao menos desviar os olhos de sua leitura.

- Mas eu estou aqui apenas para responder à sua pergunta!

- Você finalmente vai me dizer por que me persegue?

- Não exatamente. – Conjurei um violão. – Acho que descobri qual é o meu problema, Lily.

Ela bufou e parecia que ia voltar a ler, então, comecei a dedilhar as cordas do instrumento, realmente havia feito um bom trabalho com ele. Logo minha ruiva já tinha os olhos verdes pregados em mim.

_So __you __said what's __your__ problem __James__  
What's __my__ problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it's love  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love

Nesse ponto algumas pessoas já estavam olhando e parando para escutar, mas a expressão de Lily parecia indecifrável. Ela apenas olhava para mim, os olhos brilhando.

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love_

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally

I'm love, I'm love

Quando meus dedos passaram pelas cordas encerrando a música, seguiu-se o silêncio. Lily o quebrou, se levantando e ficando de frente para mim.

- Eu não sou só mais uma? – Ela perguntou, o sol refletindo em seus olhos. Eu dei um sorriso de lado.

- Eu não cantei pra mais nenhuma, posso garantir.

Então, ignorando todos os olhares sobre nós, Lily me abraçou com força.

E de repente não havia mais ninguém lá, só eu e ela.

----//----//----//----//----//----//----//----

**Oi povo! Primeira Songfic, yay!**

**Espero que tenham gostado! ****A música é "Accidentally in love", do Counting Crows. ****Eu fiz algumas mudanças, que estão sublinhadas. Eis a tradução:**

_**Acidentalmente apaixonado**_

Então _**você**__** disse qual é o **__**seu**__** problema baby  
Qual é o **__**meu **__**problema? Eu não sei  
Bem, talvez eu esteja apaixonado  
Penso nisso todo tempo  
Eu penso nisso  
Não consigo parar de pensar nisso**_

Quanto tempo mais levará para curar isto?  
Apenas pra curar isso, pois eu não consigo ignorar isso se for  
Amor  
Faz com que eu me vire e me encare,  
Mas eu não sei nada sobre amor

Venha, venha  
Vire um pouco mais rápido  
Venha, venha  
O mundo virá logo atrás  
Venha, venha  
Pois todos estão procurando amor

Então, eu disse, eu sou uma bola de neve correndo  
Correndo até a primavera que esta trazendo todo esse amor  
Derretendo debaixo do céu azul  
Espalhando a luz do sol  
Amor cintilante

Bem, baby, eu me rendo  
Ao sorvete de morango  
Nunca termine todo este amor  
Bem, eu não pretendia fazer isso  
Mas não há escapatória para seu amor

Essas linhas de relâmpagos  
Significam que nunca estaremos sozinhos  
Nunca sozinhos, não, não

Venha, venha  
Venha para mais perto  
Venha, venha  
Eu quero escutar você sussurrar  
Venha venha  
Acomode-se dentro do meu amor

Venha venha,  
Pule um pouco mais alto  
Venha venha  
Se você se sentir um pouco mais leve  
Venha, venha  
Era uma vez um amor

Acidentalmente apaixonados  
Acidentalmente apaixonados

Acidentalmente

Eu estou apaixonado, eu estou apaixonado  
Eu estou apaixonado, eu estou apaixonado  
Eu estou apaixonado, eu estou apaixonado

_**Beijos, meus amores! Smack smack (se vcs consideram isso som de beijo, pq eu acho bem estranho)**_


End file.
